


Hot Love Lessons

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Sylvain has been in a slump lately, and when he finds out that Balthus isn't rejected at all, he needs to ask for adivce on how to score. This, of course, turns into a very hot lesson that neither of the two can pass on.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hot Love Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I wrote for the Balthus zine on twitter!!! I was debating myself on who to pair Balthus with, and then I got the marvellous idea of Sylvain.
> 
> If you wish to follow me on twitter, my @ is @astra_crits :D

“But why, Yuri?”

“Because I said so. Everybody is on edge at the Monastery; you can’t go on causing trouble for everyone.”

He was right. Even after the five years since the war began and everybody returned to the monastery because of the promise, things were still dangerous. Very few had the luxury to keep on living as they were—mostly nobles and politicians who didn’t have to get their hands dirty.

Grim days for Fódlan, indeed. Those who returned to the monastery weren’t that safer at all, on the contrary, they had to fight harder to end the empire’s tyranny.

But such things were so trivial for Balthus, who only wanted to come outside the abyss for just a little while. They’d been holed up at Byleth’s orders, finding intel and driving off any spies and enemies.

After a few days though, Balthus felt the need to finally go out and socialize with anybody that wasn’t Yuri, Hapi or Constance. He loved them, they were his best friends, but sometimes you needed to talk to someone else before you went insane.

And he also wanted to see if someone was up for some “fun”. Balthus would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t eager to get it on with someone from above. Abyss meat was good,  _ but sometimes you needed to try something else _ .

He waited a little on his seat in the main area of the abyss, rolling his eyes at the leader as he left the area. He wasn’t going to stay there, but he had to at least pretend to obey Yuri for a little while. Balthus snickered to himself when the slender man was far from earshot. He was sure that nothing bad would happen if he went outside for just a bit, right? Besides, Constance and Hapi were out, albeit on a mission, but they were still out.

Once Yuri left the immediate area, Balthus shifted in his seat, ready for the obvious trap; it wasn’t the first time that he left the main area and then came out from another just to see if Balthus was still there. The purple-haired man appeared just as expected, he instantly rolled his eyes at Balthus, who was snickering. “Just go, we both know this trick is getting old.”

“Alright! See you later, Yuri.” Balthus hopped from his seat overjoyed, almost skipping towards the nearest exit of the abyss.

His exit led him to near the stables, Balthus gazed at the grayed-out sky, took in a deep breath, and said, “Balthus is here!”

There was nothing but silence all around him. Nobody responded and nobody was around the area. Did something happen?

No, Balthus was sure almost everybody returned safely to the Monastery, so where was everyone? Even during war people would be bound to stay outside in their camp, they didn’t have to be doing anything specific, they could be doing whatever, but outside!

Balthus looked around, there really wasn’t anybody near the stables or the armory, but it didn’t matter. He decided to just walk around. He found people soon, but nobody who was up to talking or doing anything fun. They were visibly stressed, anxious. Balthus understood that war took everything from people, but this bad?

“Aw, man. Another rejection.” A defeated voice came from the path to the side, it made Balthus turn around to see who it was.

“Oh, hey! You’re one of those Lion bros, what are you doing?” Balthus knew the names of the former Lions, of course, he just couldn’t recall which one it was at that moment.

He fought with the blue lions and the professor before war began, he came to know their leader, Dimitri, personally, and then the rest of the class in a few more battles. But after five years of not seeing them he was bound to forget some of them; he didn’t want to say an incorrect name. 

“Balthus?” said the redhead, Sylvain was down in the dumps. “Nothing much, I just…” he trailed off, not knowing if what he should say could be said.

“Aw c’mon, Sylvain.” Yes, he knew he was right, he was the only red-haired person in that class. “We’re pals, right? You can tell me anything.” That might have not been entirely correct—they’d only spoken a few times, but Balthus was desperate for any social interaction now.

“Well, I guess…” Sylvain felt the same. He never spoke with Balthus more than just a few times so they weren’t exactly on close terms. But whatever, it’s not like they were total strangers. “I just haven’t had some action in a while.”

True, some of the soldiers were left behind to protect the monastery from looters and other bandits, but with the wipeout of one of the larger groups, there just wasn’t anything interesting to do anymore. “Ahh, I get that. Yuri didn’t take me to a mission the other day, so I was bummed out! Can you believe it? Not wanting to take the King of Grappling?”

“Yeah… no way…” the fact that he hadn’t gotten it at first was shocking to Sylvain, shocking, but funny. “But that’s not what I meant. I haven’t had… you know,  _ sex. _ ” The word was dragged out to add emphasis to it, theatricality as well.

“Ah, that. You should’ve said so in the first place!” Balthus exclaimed. “I’ve been without sex for some time too. Not funny at all to just relieve yourself alone.”

“You can say that again,” said Sylvain. “It’s like I have no game at all. I get rejected every single time, y’know?.” It was a definite blow to his confidence, one he hated. This sort of thing could only happen to someone like Lorenz, who was a creep, but not to Sylvain. He was a very handsome man, a man of values and ethics and morals and everything good.

Well, at least that’s how he saw himself, but he wasn’t half bad.

“Couldn’t be me. Granted, I have only been rejected once in my life, but I’ve learned to know my place.” She was an older woman, the mother of one of his friends, and someone who would always have a place in his heart, but he didn’t want to think about her at the moment. “Now when I try it with other people, they accept quickly.”

His response shocked Sylvain. “Are you serious?” he said, eyebrows raising so much they looked like they disappeared with his hair. “Wolf bro, you  _ have _ to share your tricks with me! I’m desperate now, please!”

Balthus pondered about Sylvain’s plea. A man just didn’t show  _ those  _ kinds of tricks to another man, unless… “I don’t know, I’m not the kind of guy who can just explain.”

Did Balthus really offer that to Sylvain? The brawler didn’t say anything else—he looked like he was still thinking about it—so the invitation to do it was there, but would Sylvain take it?

He wasn’t entirely straight, if he was being honest to himself. He’d seduced and fucked other men, so he was no stranger to being with the same sex, but he wasn’t sure if Balthus was into that. You could never know with some men, which is why he needed to be careful.

Though that word didn’t exist in Sylvain’s vocabulary. “I’m up for having sex with you, that way you’ll teach me your tricks, yeah?” And he would release all the pent-up tension in the process.

Balthus definitely didn’t expect that reaction; he didn’t even offer to have sex with Sylvain. What he meant with not being able to explain was that he didn’t know exactly what was there to do, he just had a natural charm and hoped that opening his shirt to let people see his iron abs, firm chest and bulging biceps would be enough.

But then again… having sex with Sylvain didn’t seem like a bad idea. The redhead was very handsome and he looked like he would have a nice body under that armor. Balthus had had sex with men before, he was a lover just as he was a fighter, so he knew how to please whoever.

“Oh, hell yeah.” Were the only words that came out of his mouth. Balthus had a wide smile on his face, and there was a slight pressing feeling that was going down onto his groin. He’d gotten too excited so fast. “Let’s go!” He took Sylvain’s hand and began running through the monastery. 

“Whoa there, you’re too eager about this, aren’t you?” Did he seriously set himself up to have sex this easily? Sylvain wasn’t sure, but he decided to believe that his charm had worked with Balthus, even if he was the one who was going to be teaching him stuff.

The two of them ran through the place, ending behind the greenhouse. “This is an exit that Yuri doesn’t even know about!” Balthus said, excitedly squatting to move some thick bushes. “And it leads to somewhere where I’ll be able to teach you everything you need to know without anybody interrupting us.”

Sylvain looked around, it didn’t feel like the monastery anymore, and they were still inside the fortified walls of the former academy. “This looks more like the place where you’ll kill me.” He took some steps backwards when Balthus let go of his hand. “Maybe we should go back to my room, there’s no one there and—”

“Nah, this place is more than fine, you’ll see soon enough,” he said this as a matter-of-factly.

It was a separate room in the abyss with no other entrances besides that one. Sylvain hoped for lots of spiders and webs, a moat, coffins, even one of those monsters they fought before, but what he saw there blew his mind.

There was a large bed with big, white sheets standing against a wall. The head rest was of carved, antique wood that had curtains above it, hanging by the four pillars that such fancy beds have. The walls were of those gray blocks that were usual of the abyss, but they didn’t seem too dilapidated by the pass of time. That was everything that was inside the room and yet, it didn’t feel that empty.

Perhaps it was the small space, but neither of the two men questioned it. The bed might’ve been a little too luxurious, but this room was the perfect place to have sex with each other.

“This is not what I was expecting, Balthus.” Sylvain descended the stairs that led to the room. “How did you find this place? Is this part of the abyss?”

“I don’t really know, but I consider it as part of it.” He closed the hatch behind him and secured the latch inside so the doors wouldn’t be opened. “I found it when I was exploring one day, and I’ve used it for special occasions.”

“I feel honored.” Sylvain sat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. “Wait, is this one of your lessons? To take people to somewhere nice and cozy? Because sometimes I don’t have time to prepare something nice, so I end up having quickies in a supply closet or one of the unused rooms.”

Balthus couldn’t help but laugh at that. Sylvain was thinking too much into this. He understood that sometimes you just didn’t have time to be there for a long while, but other times you needed to put in a little effort. “I guess you can call it that! I just wanted to take you somewhere very private.” The rooms in the abyss didn’t even have doors, so everybody could walk in on them. 

Balthus walked towards Sylvain, crouching a little to be face to face with him. He pressed his lips against him without saying another word.

Sylvain’s eyes shot open, his eyebrows—as well as his entire body jumped from the sudden action. It did not feel wrong, but it was something he wasn’t expecting Balthus to do. To him, the brawler looked like the kind of person who would get right to fucking, so the man kissing him so tender and deeply felt so good. Strange, but good.

The redhead wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, easing into the kiss. Balthus tasted like apples and meat, a weird taste, but it felt like something that would be his trademark. Sylvain parted his lips a little, allowing his tongue to clash against Balthus’. After a bit of pushing each other, he decided to let the bigger man slip his tongue inside his mouth and let him guide everything. Most of the times in his sexual encounters, Sylvain had been the dominant one, so letting another man handle him made him feel excited.

Balthus moved his body a little, making the redhead lie on the bed and the brawler lie over him. Sylvain’s armor felt cool against his bare chest, a sign that things were starting to get heated.

His hands went to the other’s head, softly playing with his hair, intertwining his fingers around red locks. That Sylvain’s hair would be so soft was an understatement, it felt like Balthus was grabbing clouds.

The kiss ended then, and the black-haired man stopped lying over Sylvain. “Lesson two, foreplay is a key part in this,” he said, taking his coat off in such a sexy manner, he was slowly stripping for Sylvain, who could only look with pupils dilated by lust.

The first time that Sylvain saw Balthus was five years ago, he already knew that the guy liked to show off his body—and with a valid reason, since he had a well developed physique that lots of people were attracted to. It wasn’t much to Sylvain, as he was somewhat jealous back then that men and women would flock to him. Now though, it was different. He had worked for a rocking bod too, but seeing Balthus’ now… it was such a pleasure and so exciting.

Sylvain followed suit. He stood up from the bed and reached to his armor, adding a small sway of the hips to entice the taller man. “Hope you like this.” He smiled to really sell it off.

When Balthus threw his coat on the floor and stared in awe at Sylvain, he knew that he had done something correctly. “Nice bod.” Balthus approached him, placing his hands on Sylvain’s fair skin. Most people he knew had scars from the battles they’ve been in, but the redhead’s skin seemed almost perfect, with just a few scratches here and there. How was that possible?  _ “Very nice.” _

Balthus’ finger began on his v-line, going upwards very slowly. He was etching the feeling of touching one of the smoothest skins ever in his mind. He moved his digit then, going just above Sylvain’s belly button to begin with his abs. The lines were so defined and each of them had a nice shape. Of course, for a cavalier, Sylvain had to have a very strong core. He continued up to his chest, bringing his free hand up to fondle the firm, strong chest in front of him. Sylvain was something unbelievable now, being that handsome, that sexy.

The King of Grappling lowered his head, immediately licking one of the pink nipples that pert up by his touch. His tongue flicked all over and his mouth sucked it. It was eliciting moans from the other man, who placed his hand on the back of Balthus’ head thanks to the pleasure. Sylvain knew pretty well that some people needed a little more, but after receiving the beginning of Balthus’ treatment, he couldn’t believe that he would be one of those people. Maybe it was thanks to what he was doing, but right then, he felt amazing.

“Unhhh… keep going.” Sylvain threw his head back as his eyes closed, focusing only on the touches that he was receiving. Balthus’ hot mouth on his nipples felt like something out of this world.

“Will do. Just relax, I’ll take care of everything,” said Balthus, moving to the other nipple.

He placed Sylvain over the bed once more, taking the time to taste his entire midsection for himself. Enjoying his chest was more than nice, but he wasn’t just going to waste all his time there. Balthus straightened, smirking at Sylvain. By then, he knew that each of the things he was going to do were his “lessons”, so he said nothing more and put his thumbs under the hem of his pants.

With a wink, Balthus pulled his pants down, letting his already hard cock spring free. He shifted the weight to his other foot, making his mast twitch slightly, as if it was beckoning at Sylvain.

On his part, the cavalier was amazed. He had a big cock himself, but Balthus’ easily presented a good match. At first glance they looked to be the same length, but the other man’s had just a little more girth.

It made his mouth water.

Balthus edged closer, grabbing the hem of Sylvain’s pants and pulling down in a rough movement. His own cock jumped free of its fabric confines, swinging around for a couple of times before it pointed straight to the ceiling. The black-haired man licked his lips, he was eager to taste that long meat.

He straddled Sylvain, resting his thighs next to the other man’s shoulders, his balls set on the line between his pecs. The tip of his cock was hovering just above Sylvain’s mouth. Balthus waited for seconds, painful seconds before he brushed it onto the mouth below it, prompting Sylvain to open it and slide his cock in.

The cavalier didn’t think too much about it before he allowed the dick to enter his mouth. He’d sucked others before, he even practiced in secret some times, taking Balthus in would be no challenge whatsoever. He flattened his tongue as it made its way in, but he also twisted it around the shaft to give it some initial friction. It made Balthus moan, and it made him begin sliding in and out. Sylvain sucked on the dick like it was his only mission in the world.

As he sucked dick, he felt a hand move to his own cock, gripping from the base and jerking him off to the rhythm with which Balthus was face-fucking him. It was making their orgasms start building further, that marvellous heat was starting to pool in their stomachs.

Sylvain’s hands moved to grab Balthus’ thick butt. He kneaded the cheeks for a little bit, admiring the shape that they had. He then moved to grab his hips and went further, sliding his hands all over his body, all the while he never broke eye contact with him.

But they had to stop there, they didn’t want their fun to be done so quickly. Balthus moved his hips back, his cock slid out of Sylvain’s mouth with a loud, wet popping sound. With strong hands and a swift move, he flipped Sylvain, exposing his butt to him. Just as the redhead had done, he was ecstatic that he had that ass just for himself.  _ Another perk of being a cavalier,  _ he thought when he placed his hands on the round, plump meat. He had to have a huge butt if he spent that much time riding on the horse.

He didn’t hesitate before tasting it all. Balthus used his tongue to lick at the puckered entrance, massaging it gently so that it eased up and allowed him to breach him.

Sylvain moaned deeply, letting his upper body lie on the bed while he held his lower body up for the other man. He was eager now, he needed that huge piece of meat inside of him, even if it would hurt him by not preparing properly. “Please…” he whimpered.

Though Balthus didn’t reply to him, he flicked his tongue when it was inside of him. He was desperate by then, sharing Sylvain’s feelings. “God… you have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now.” He added a chuckle.

He moved closer to Sylvain, his dick rubbed his somewhat loosened entrance and it pressed against him when Balthus hugged him. He bit his earlobe, growling a little and then saying, “This… you will never forget.” His hands gripped Sylvain’s thighs, parting them and helping his whole body lie on the bed. He rubbed his legs a little, helping himself before he lined the tip of his dick over his entrance.

Sylvain shivered, an overwhelming pressure set on his abdomen when he felt the hot tip touch him. His body wasn’t cold, it grew warm thanks to the literal heat of the moment, but when he thought of being impaled by that dick, he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach.

Balthus pushed himself little by little, moaning in unison with Sylvain as they began connecting. The first few of his inches entered him, and he put a hand on the small of Sylvain’s back to hold himself. That tightness and the warm sensation around his cock were astonishing, like nothing he had ever felt before.

Their moaning increased in volume as they continued, but it went totally silent the moment Balthus was fully sheathed inside Sylvain. “Oh… fuck!” he said, arching his back and causing to push his dick further into him, which in turn made him scream too.

The brawler slumped above the cavalier due to their pleasure. The two of them chuckled then, neither believing that a situation like this would happen between them. Nevertheless, as unbelievable as the situation seemed, the two felt like they had ever felt before. 

They shared a deep kiss before Balthus held himself by his arms, pounding the other man roughly at once. Whimpers and silent nothings had no place there now; screams, moans, growls and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh took hold now. Each of the noises that were released as the two of them had sex were only testaments to the amount of lust they felt.

Sylvain’s hips met Balthus’ halfway, increasing the power of his slams, of the penetration and the overall pleasure of the two. He felt the bigger man grab his thighs for leverage so he could go even rougher. His whole body was bouncing, his head rammed against the headrest and his knuckles were gripping the sheets tightly. The men that fucked him before never made him feel like so, like his head was about to explode from the pleasure.

After Balthus made a slight position change, things felt much better. His cock was poking and rubbing hardly against Sylvain’s sweet spot, there was a loud scream that came from the redhead’s mouth, it boomed in his skull and the chills it sent down his spine only made his thrusts go faster. The sounds of their sex were very prominent now, they echoed through the room. If that room indeed connected to the abyss, the two of them were sure that everybody would be able to hear them.

But neither cared. There were only the two of them at that moment, no Monastery, no war, no lessons anymore, this was pure, unbridled, wild sex.

“Fuck! Sylvain… I’m coming,” said Balthus, his thrusts starting to become uneven, yet more powerful. “Your ass is so delicious.”

There were no coherent phrases from Sylvain, only more moans and whimpers. Balthus saw that he was jerking himself furiously, any faster and his hand would’ve been a blur above the white shirts. This couldn’t be more perfect for both, as their bodies were shaking and writhing in unison, it would only be more moments now.

Balthus moved Sylvain roughly, ending with him lying on his back. He swat his hand away, deciding that he wanted to be one to jerk him off and make him cum just at the right moment.

He didn’t have a preference whenever he came, but looking at Sylvain, at the sweaty, heaving mess that he had made of him, and that he made of Balthus, he felt like what would be best to end everything was by kissing him. He mashed his lips against Sylvain’s in a sloppy kiss that would drive them to their climaxes.

They came in succession, with Balthus shooting strings of hot, white semen inside the redhead. He lowered his pace to sporadic strong thrusts, whose sounds resonated through the entire room and joined in the chorus of orgasmic moans. His cock throbbed and twitched, and it pulsed with each of his final thrusts. Balthus didn’t stop until he was sure that he was dry, and even then, he rammed for a few more times.

Sylvain’s body jumped every time his dick shot ropes of thick cum over his and Balthus’s abs. Shocks travelled through his entire body, starting in various points, but always ending in his head.

“God…” said Sylvain when Balthus slumped on top of him. The feeling of the perfect body lying atop his, knowing that he was the one who made him so spent made Sylvain feel special. “That was…”

“I can’t even say it…” Balthus replied, gasping for air as his hands reached for the other man’s. “Perfect doesn’t even come close to it.”

Sylvain could only join hands with him. He didn’t necessarily learn new things, but he was reminded that sometimes you needed to take the time to enjoy things thoroughly.

Maybe he really needed that in the end, to just let go, and do everything.


End file.
